¿Un nuevo enemigo para Fairy Tail, o nuevo aliado?
by Zephiro Zero
Summary: Una persona se aparece en el gremio de Fairy Tail, amigo o enemigo? Luego de una pequeña batalla con un miembro conocerá a una mujer, es posible que esta persona abra el corazón del mago?
1. Chapter 1

**Pos este fic será un poquito más largo, en vez de ser OneShot, tendr capítulos diría yo, trataré de tardar lo menos posible en subirlo, este es un especial a petición de una amiga :v en realidad los 3 fics (OneShot) que he hecho han sido por preguntas a unos amigos y pos,ahi están, este es más de lo mismo solo que fue a petición de una amiga con la que roleo nwn, pos, por qué este fic es más largo que los otros? Porque posee personajes creados por mí ( OC ) y el OC de mi amiga, ya los conocerán, tal vez haga otro así pero con los personajes de otros amigos, ya veré yo, espero les guste, nos leemos al final!**

****************** ¿Un nuevo enemigo para Fairy Tail, o nuevo aliado?**************

**Capítulo 1: El DragonSlayer del Hielo**

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que se había unido a Sabertooth, antiguo miembro de Fairy Tail- Han pasado años... -pensó para sí el pelinegro- Han pasado muchos años... -suspira con cierto pesar-

***********FlashBack ¿? ************

Antes yo era miembro de Fairy Tail, hace unos 12 años creo, fui robado de mi casa cuando tenía un año más o menos, y forzado a trabajar en la Torre del Paraíso, sí, para los que lo crean es el mismo lugar en donde Erza pasó su niñez, donde conoció a Jellal, desarrollé mi magia y fui capaz de escapar de ahí cuando Erza provocó toda esa confusión, luego de escapar caí rendido, fue un viaje demasiado largo, pero podía estar "Feliz" había escapado de ese infierno... Llegué a Fairy Tail con la esperanza de un hogar y me uní al gremio, pero eran tiempos difíciles, no me pude acostumbrar al gremio... Pese a que desaparecí antes de esa maldita torre, Erza llegó al gremio antes que yo... Por suerte no me reconoció, nadie en Fairy Tail sabía mi pasado... Y ya que el gremio parecia no quererme en él desaparecí, pase muy pocos días en Fairy Tail así que mi ausencia ni se notó, pero, el destino no quizo ayudarme, fui atrapado poco tiempo después por unos científicos... Experimentaron conmigo, me inyectaron una Lacrima del mismo elemento que mi magia, convirtiendome en un DragonSlayer, gracias a esto mis habilidades como mago mejoraron bastante... Pero el dolor que padecí era terrible... Era día tras día de sufrimiento... años después, cuando controlé mejor mi magia logré escapar de alli, y sobreviviendo solo a base del elemento que podía comer y de agua de un manantial, sobreviví y un día conocí a Yukino-san... Se comportó tan bien conmigo que no me pude negar unirme al gremio de Sabertooth

***********Fin del FlashBack ¿?*************

-el joven sonreía mientras caminaba en dirección a Fairy Tail, se veía un joven con ojos azules/celestes, de piel un poquito palida, es de 1.73m, delgado, un cuerpo bien formado, su cabello es corto, rebelde y negro con ciertos detalles palidos en algunas zonas, vestido con una muñequera negra en su mano izquierda, vestido con una chaquetilla sin mangas y sin polera, con la chaquetilla desabrochada y unos pantalones largos color negro- Fairy Tail Juh? -reía un poco- Ha pasado tiempo... -bostezaba mientras caminaba- Así que Gray eh? -suspiraba el joven mientras decía- el alumno de mi madre... Veamos que tan fácil es derrotarlo -reía un poco mientras llegaba al gremio- Cállate cabeza de flama – decía el peliazul propinándole un puñetazo a Natsu- Me las pagarás princesa de hielo – decía Natsu golpeando a Gray- Ara ara... Ya comenzarán de nuevo – suspiraba Mirajane mientras lo veía algo divertida- Ya paren los dos -suspiró Erza molesta acestándoles un golpe a ambos en la cabeza dejándolos tumbados en el suelo mientras se abría la puerta, dejando ver la silueta del joven antes mencionado, llevando orgullosamente la marca de Sabertooth de un color blanco en su pecho – Ara ara... Un mago de Sabertooth... - decía seria Mirajane mientras lo veía- Estoy buscando a Gray – decía el chico mientras sonreía- Quién es este pelinegro y que se cree... -decía luego de suspirar Gray mientras se levantaba- Quiero ver qué tan fuerte es, lo reto a una batalla -sonreía divertido el pelinegro- Si lo que buscas es pelea la tendrás – miraba serio el peliazul mientras se quitaba la ropa superior de su cuerpo- Tienes la misma costumbre... -reía divertido mientras se quitaba su chaquetilla- Juvia ama a Gray-samaaa -decía la peliazul mientras tenía un pequeño derrame nasal- Vaya gremio -reía divertido el pelinegro saliendo- no creo que quieras destruir el gremio, luchemos afuera – Mirajane al escuchar esto suspiró aliviada y agradecida- Tsk... Como gustes -decía Gray mientras lo seguía- Ataca primero -rió el chico mientras se alejaba un poco más del gremio- Debes estar muy confiado para cederme el primer ataque – sonrió algo molesto – Ice Make... Lance! - Lanzó sus lanzas de hielo en busca del corazón del joven y en el momento que Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Lucy y Juvia salieron- Basura – se escuchó decir al joven mientras Gray quedaba estático al ver la escena al frente de él, el misterioso pelinegro se había tragado su ataque, al verlo todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, no sabían que en Sabertooth tenían un mago capaz de hacer eso- Es mi turno -Sonrió el joven- Ahora que he comido... Ice Make.. Lance! - con la misma posición de manos que Gray, cosa que sorprendio al peliazul, lanzó lanzas de hielo blanco, mismas de las que el mago de hielo intentó protegerse – Ice Make Barrer! -creó una barrera protegiendose del ataque con algo de dificultad- Esa posición de manos... -decía el joven algo asombrado- No puede ser... Ul no tuvo otro discípulo... -el joven rió un poco- Al menos te diste cuenta, supongo que es hora de presentarme, mi nombre es Zero, soy el DragonSlayer de hielo, y hermano menor de Ultear-san – el peliazul quedó pálido y estático al oir eso, nunca se lo esperó sus amigos también quedaron pálidos al oirlo- No te creo! -gritó Gray saliendo de su sorpresa- Ice Make Excalibur! -con hielo creó una espada y se lanzó a Zero- Juh? -el pelinegro rió un poco y con su mano envuelta en hielo recibió el golpe, sujetando la espada y dandole un puñetazo en el rostro lanzandolo contra el suelo- Gracias por la comida – decía al tiempo que se comía la gélida espada- No sabe mal -ríe un poco- Solo vine a ver esto, no luchas mal, pero te queda por aprender – dice mientras se aleja con su mano- Cómo te atreves a atacar a Gray-sama! - la maga de agua se lanzaba contra el joven mientras decía esto- Relájate – suspira el joven- Ice make, barrer -crea una barrera de hielo, la maga de agua por la velocidad con la que se lanzó sin poder esquivarlo se estrelló contra esta- Lo siento Gray-samaaaaaa – decía mientras lloraba- Ya calmense – suspira algo molesto el pelinegro- Solo vine a saludar al discípulo de mi madre – Mientras Gray se sentaba lo miró y le dijo – Eres miembro de Sabertooth? - el joven se dio media vuelta y le sonrió- así es... No me podrás derrotar, no con hielo eres fuerte, me di cuenta por la potencia de tu ataque, pero nunca podrás derrotar a un DragonSlayer con su elemento, es como si al cabeza de flama lo intentaran derrotar con fuego- Oye! -gritó Natsu indignado ante su comentario – Supongo -suspira molesto y le lanza una piedra a Zero- Tsk – congela la piedra y se la come- no sabe tan mal, pero tampoco sabe bien -suspira y rie- Si me permiten... -se empieza a alejar cuando se fija en una joven de más o menos 15 años de edad, de 1.58 m, de piel blanca y ojos azules, cabello blanco con mechas rojas, delgada y de pechos medios, vistiendo una camisa manga corta blanca y un short de jeans- Es linda... -pensó el pelinegro mientras la veía, cuando la chica se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada se sonrojó bastante- P-ponte ropa! -fue lo único que pudo decir la chica y tartamudeando- ah -se sonrojó aun más el joven y se colocó una chaquetilla, ya se había alejado bastante del gremio y no los podían ver, la joven llevaba una canaste en sus manos- T-te ayudo? -preguntó el joven mirando a la chica a los ojos- B-bueno – murmuraba la chica mientras veía los ojos azules/celestes del mago- Es muy linda... -pensó Zero- Es de Sabertooth... -pensaba la chica con cierta tristeza debido al gremio del joven- Tienes gremio? - Dijo el pelinegro con cierta timides- Si... Lo siento -agacha la cabeza- Pertenezco a Fairy Tail... - levantó la cabeza y le sonrió – Oh... Ya veo... -sonríe un poco- Bueno, no importa -reía el joven- Te ayudo? -la peliblanca se sorprendió, pensaba que todos los de Sabertooth eran egocéntricos- Yo puedo sola... -susurró la joven ya fuera del sonrojo- Oh, entiendo -sonrió el joven- Mi nombre es Zero, un gusto... -la chica sonrió ampliamente- Mi nombre es Leylami Mormont, el gusto es mío – la chica sonreía sin notar el sonrojo de ambos- B-bueno Leylami-san... -tartamudeaba un poco el chico- Es momento de irme, vine a saludar a un "amigo" -reía un poco el joven- Ya veo... -sonrió la peliblanca- Nos veremos en otra ocasión, verdad, Zero-san? - ladeaba un poco la cabeza la chica- Así es -sonreía un poco el joven- nos veremos en otra ocasión... Leylami-san... - el pelinegro se va alejando sin dejar de ver a la joven mientras esta se despedía con la mano- Vaya... Si es lindo... -pensaba Leylami mientras suspiraba y luego se daba cachetadas mentales- es la primera vez que lo veo, no no y no -pensaba y reía un poco- Mejor me apuro, Mira-san me matara si demoro más -pensó y empezó a correr en dirección a Fairy Tail- Leylami-san... Eh? -pensaba Zero- es muy linda... -empezaba a negar con la cabeza- Es imposible que le guste yo -reía ante sus pensamientos- y tampoco me gusta... Es la primera vez que la veo, es imposible que me guste... -reía por las cosas que pensaba mientras se acercaba al tren- Mejor... Iré caminando... -suspira recordando las debilidades ante los transportes de los DragonSlayer- tengo harto que pensar para no aburrirme... - decía para sí mientras caminaba en dirección a Sabertooth pensando en los últimos acontecimientos-

*******************Cierre del capítulo 1********************

**Espero les haya gustado x3, mañana o pasado intentaré subir la continuación, perdonen si son muy cortos los capítulos pero la motivación e inspiración me llegan de a ratos x3, mañana subiré el capítulo 2 para cada fic respondiendo los comentarios que hayan llegado, o al final de la próxima semana, el viernes diria yo, hago un capítulo nuevo en este mismo fic, pero con las respuestas a todos los comentarios de los fics que hayan llegado durante esta semana, nuevamente, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos veremos en el próximo OneShot, chau! **

**PD: Trataré de que en este fic especial haya algo de StingLu**

**PD 2: También estoy pensando en hacerle un 2º capítulo verdadero al primer OneShot que subí (StingLu)**

**PD 3: hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Possss Holaaaa x3 aquí vengo con el 2º capítulo del fic especial e_e nadie comenta :C nadie deja reviews :C en resumen me odian :C :C :C peor bueh x3, dije que haría este y lo cumplire o3o, pos pos, no sé si les habra gustado el anterior ya que no dejaron reviews pero buehhh x3 será pos habrá que aguantar... Sin más que decir que comience el capítulo x3 nos leemos al final**

********************¿Un nuevo enemigo para Fairy Tail, o nuevo aliado?** **************

**Capítulo 2: La batalla contra los Anti-Magos**

-suspira el pelinegro en Sabertooth mientras pensaba en la maga de Fairy Tail que había visto hace ya 4 días- Hey, Zero – reía burlón su Maestro de gremio – Me contaron que fuiste a causar alboroto en Fairy Tail – sonreía divertido el pelirubio- Qué fuiste a hacer allá sin permiso? - lo miraba serio esperando respuesta- Sting-san... -suspiró el joven de ojos azules/celestes- solo fui a ver al discípulo de mi madre- Juh? - Miraba curioso el pelirubio- Mierda... -pensó el joven de cabello negro recordando que nadie en Sabertooth recordaba su pasado- No les mentiré -suspiró- al joven que fui a visitar es Gray Fullbuster, el discípulo de mi fallecida madre Ul -algunos se sorprendieron y otros quedaron con un signo de interrogación en sus rostros- Ul? La mujer que congeló a Deliora sacrificando su vida? - Preguntó el Exceed de Sting- Así es -suspiró el joven- pero no lo tomen como un gran hecho... -Sting rió y engreído como siempre dijo- Crees que el Gran Sting lo tomaría como un gran hecho? -el DragonSlayer de la luz rió, Zero, en vez de molestarse suspiró aliviado, no quería que le conocieran como el hijo de una gran maga, quería que lo reconocieran como un mago, igual que a todos los demás- Hey Zero, quieres batallar? -reía el pelirrubio, solo sabía que era un simple mago de hielo, el pelinegro nunca dijo que era un DragonSlayer- No, Sting-san -suspiró molesto y se fue del gremio- Yukino-san salió de misión... -miraba al suelo mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo- Al menos en este gremio si me apoyan... -suspiraba mientras veía el suelo- Sting-san es buena persona, aunque a veces es molesto y no sabe usar bien las palabras... - caminaba el joven sin mirar a su alrededor, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos- Pero cuando hay que defender a los del gremio... -sonreía inconsientemente mientras pensaba- Yukino-san... Es tan amable, si no me equivoco fue la primera en dirigirme la palabra sin insultos... Rogue-san... Puede aparentar no tener sentimientos o que es indiferente, pero sé que el quiere a sus compañeros y que no dejaría que algo les pasara... - sonreía derramando lágrimas al recordar la forma de ser de cada uno de sus compañeros, seguía caminando, aparentemente sin rumbo, pero él sabía a donde iba- Ese chico... -susurró alguien mientras lo seguía, el DragonSlayer de hielo, estaba tan preocupado de sí mismo y de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo- él fue quien había ido a Fairy Tail- pensaba la persona que lo seguía- está llorando... Qué le habrá pasado? -pensaba la persona- Maldita fortuna -suspiró molesto una vez salido de sus pensamientos- por qué no pude tener una vida normal? -decía casi en voz alta- nunca pedí ser un DragonSlayer... Nunca pedí que me secuestraran, nunca pedí que me torturaran -seguía diciendo como si se estuviese desahogando con el aire, pensaba que estaba solo, por eso lo decía- Vaya... Parece que no es el chico rudo que aparentaba ser -pensó y rió para sus adentros- a dónde se estará dirigiendo? Ya llevamos casi una hora caminando... Se dirigirá a su casa? - pensaba la peliblanca- Al fin llegué... -suspiró el pelinegro luego de pasar por un bosque, extrañamente cálido, con aires gélidos que recorrían el bosque y ecos de las pisadas tanto como las palabras- Mi hogar... -sonrió el joven llegando a lo que parecía ser el centro de lugar, donde se veía un claro del bosque, cesped verdoso con distintos tipos de flores y un manantial cristalino- Este es su hogar? -pensó la chica que lo seguía- supongo ya es hora de saludar -rió para sus adentros con este pensamiento y le dijo al pelinegro- Ara ara, este es tu hogar? - El pelinegro se sorprendió y en un movimiento rápido se dio media vuelta y de un momento a otro una especie de daga de hielo estaba apuntando al cuello de la joven quien solo sonreía divertida, la daga de hielo estaba a pocos centimetros de su garganta, esa sonrisa tenía sorprendido al DragonSlayer, cualquiera se habría asustado, cuando se fijó en la chica supo inmediatamente quien era- Eres... Mirajane Strauss? - preguntó en una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa- Ara ara -reía la peliblanca- la misma -respondió la peliblanca- Qué quieres? -suspiró molesto mientras desaparecia la daga de hielo- Nada en especial -sonrió- quería comprobar si tu habías sido el que fue a Fairy Tail hace un par de días – el pelinegro ladeo la cabeza y suspiró- sí, sí fui yo -decía el pelinegro con algo de indiferencia- Por qué fuiste? -el DragonSlayer ladeo la cabeza- Ya se los dije, solo fui a saludar al discípulo de mi madre – La peliblanca rió y respondió- Ya veo... No ocurrió ningún otro suceso más? -reía divertida- Juh? -se sorprendió y pensó, "Ella lo sabía?"- Sí, pasó otro suceso – la peliblanca sonrió y le pregunto – Tiene algo que ver con una chica de pelo blanco? -reía divertida la maga de Fairy Tail mientras el joven suspiraba – Sí, sí lo sabía – pensó el pelinegro- Así es -sonreía- Ahora si no es mucha molestia vete – la peliblanca rió y le dijo – Por cierto... Leylami-san tomó una misión bastante peligrosa... - dice intentando ocultar la risa y le deja una dirección en un papelito- No quizo que la acompañaran... -sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y luego se fue- Tsk... -suspiró molesto el joven, aquella vez la belleza de la chica lo tomó desprevenido, por eso se comportó así – No necesito de nadie -suspira y mira al manantial- he vivido y sobrevivido solo... Pero... -Mira el papelito y lo recoje- Si está en peligro... - decía recordando todo lo que había sufrido- Y si en vez de matarla la torturan... -pensaba y sin dudarlo empezó a correr en dirección al lugar a donde había ido la peliblanca, Mirajane, por su parte quien se había quedado a ver al joven rió divertida y se dirigió al gremio- Leylami-san... -susurró pensando, cuando iba a mitad de trayecto se paró en seco y empezó a pensar- Por qué hago esto? - empezó a pensar- Qué es ella para mí? Por qué no va su gremio a ayudarla? -apretó los puños con fuerza – acaso Fairy Tail siguen siendo unos cobardes? -suspiró molesto intentando calmarse- Por qué debería ir ayudar yo a uno de su gremio? -seguía pensando- Y por sobretodo... Por que acepté...? -suspiraba mientras inconsientemente caminaba en dirección a Leylami- Ella no es nada para mí... Pero... Por qué siento que debo ayudarla...? - suspira molesto- Dejaré de pensar... Solo lo haré – sonreía un poco intentando convencerse a sí mismo que tenía motivos para ayudarla- Tsk... Malditos bandidos... -suspiraba molesta la maga de Fairy Tail, jadeaba mientras cambiaba su SatanSoul al de la tierra, viendose una especie de armadura en sus piernas, brazos, abdomen, cintura y pecho de color café, como si fueran escamas de demonio al igual que una cola café con verde y sus orejas se ponen en punta como si se tratara de un elfo- Jeje -reían algunos mientras la chica-demonio golpeaba a unos y recibía golpes de otros- Tsk... Son muchos... -pensaba la chica en ciertos apuros, cuando un puñetazo la había sacado de sus pensamientos, había consumido mucho poder mágico- Mierda... -pensaba la maga mientras se ponia en posición de defensa, eran cientos y ella habia derrotado ya a 90, según sabia eran 200, apenas se podía mantener en pie y ya que nunca le gustaba tener compañía en sus misiones siempre las había cumplido sola sin problemas, esta era la primera vez que sentía tanto cansancio y se puso a recordar – ah! Ahi está la razón! -gritó molesta recordando que no eran los golpes de sus puños los que le dolian y cansaban, si no la punta de sus bastones – Seguramente tienen esa piedra que anula y absorbe magia.. -pensaba la chica mientras esquivaba los ataques- si lo hubiese sabido antes... -decía agotada, esa era la razón por cual le costaba tanto, ya que eran cientos cada vez que atacaba sentia los golpes de 20 bastones y así sucesivamente- si lo hubiera sabido... -maldecía la chica cada vez más molesta- Vaya tienes problemas? -escuchó una voz que le era familiar- Te ayudo? - todos se dieron media vuelta a ver al joven que había llegado y Leylami se sorprendió al verlo- Z-Zero-san!? Q-qué haces aquí!? -preguntó muy sorprendida la maga de Fairy Tail- Mirajane-san me dijo que tal vez podías necesitar ayuda – dice sonriendo – Mira-san!? -se sorprende aun más- Cuidado! -grito el chico y creando una espada de hielo se dirige a ella de un salto se coloca por detrás de ella y la protege cortando al que la atacaba- Cuidado con sus armas! Drenan poder mágico -dijo la joven, odiaba ser ayudada pero en esta ocasión no tenía de otra – Ah, con razón te podían, pues en ese caso... - hace una posición de manos- Epoca Invernal! - se empieza a sentir un frío abrumador – P-por qué h-hace t-tanto f-frio? -susurraba la chica temblando- Lo siento, es para terminar rápido – le entrega su chaquetilla* Ice Make... Floor! -congela el piso que los rodea a todos- Danza del invierno ensangrentado! - crea dos espadas de hielo en sus manos y empieza a patinar en el blanco suelo gelido, los demás, debido al gran frío que hacia por la habilidad de Zero, ralentizados recibían cortes en distintos sectores de su cuerpo, sin poder moverse por el suelo congelado y el frio del clima eran rebanados uno por uno- Increible... -susurra la chica y de repente deja de sentir frío- Fin de Epoca Invernal – susurra el chico y deja de sentirse el frio mientras el piso se descongela y sus armas se derriten – Estás bien? - sonreía el chico con ternura- S-si... -susurró la joven- cuidado! -gritó la joven y transformando su brazo en uno de un demonio lanzo un golpe por arriba del hombro de el protegiendolo de ser atravesado por una espada- G-gracias... -sonrió el chico asombrado- Mierda! Cuidado! -gritó la chica y lo hizo a un lado convirtiendose en el demonio de la tierra, recibiendo el golpe de una espada en su brazo derecho, haciendole un corte en este- Leylami-san... -el chico quedó sorprendido ante la actitud de la maga, cualquier mago lo habría dejado morir sabiendo que son de dos gremios rivales- Tsk... -dio un leve gemido de dolor mientras su brazo sangraba- deben quedar 50... Te quedarás parado o ayudaras!? -le grita al joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos- obvio que te ayudaré! -le grita y se lanza a los restantes, siendo en varias ocasiones protegido por Leylami y viceversa, tanto Leylami como Zero se protegían el uno al otro, luego de un rato lograron acabar con sus enemigos y con el lider de este- Tsk.. -jadeaba exhausta la maga de Fairy Tail- Gracias... Odio admitirlo, pero de no ser por ti no lo habría logrado... - El joven rió y le acarició la mejilla inconsientemente- Te debo la vida, me salvaste varias veces – el pelinegro hace una reverencia – Y tú a mí -rió la chica tomando la mano del joven- Gracias... -dijeron ambos al unísono logrando un sonrojo por parte de cada uno- Pero no creas que te daré parte de la recompensa -reía la chica intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación – Jaja – dice en tono sarcástico- no creas que te lo iba a pedir – luego de una pausa ambos rieron y se levantaron, ambos estaban lastimados pero nada de que preocuparse, no habia ninguna lesión grave, alguno que otro corte en sus brazos y piernas nada más- Me alegra haber venido... - susurra el joven- Me alegr que hayas venido... -pensó la peliblanca algo sonrojada- Te acompaño hasta Fairy Tail? - pregunta el pelinegro mientras la mira y sonríe – B-bueno... Por esta ocasión nada más -responde la peliblanca y sonríe caminando mientras es seguida por el DragonSlayer- Fue divertido – reían ambos ante las palabras del pelinegro- Bueno... -ya habían pasado dos horas y ambos jovenes estaban a las puertas del gremio de Fairy Tail- Nos vemos en otra ocasión, Leylami-san -sonreía el joven- Está bien, Zero-san, hasta la próxima -se despedía con la mano la peliblanca al tiempo que sonreía, una vez que perdió de vista al mago de Sabertooth entró al gremio victoriosa, habían tardado más porque ella pasó a la casa del cliente a cobrar la recompensa- Volvi! -decía entre risas la chica- Bienvenida de vuelta – decía Mirajane con una sonrisa, mientras que esto se desarrollaba, Zero pensaba mientras caminaba a Sabertooth- Vaya chica -reía el joven- es fuerte... De no ser por ella... -sonrió con cierta ternura, cosa que le sorprendio al darse cuenta- quita quita -susurró para sí mientras caminaba- al menos está bien... -pensaba el chico mientras sonreía- Bueno, creo que también es tiempo que tome misiones -decía mientras se estiraba- debo volverme más fuerte -sonrió el joven y luego de llegar a Sabertooth, saludó a sus compañeros y dirigió a la pieza en la que él estaba hospedado, entró viendo el lugar casi vacio, solo con la cama y un par de muebles, tal como él lo habia dejado hace unas noches atrás, se recostó y miró la luna que iba en cuarto creciente, sonrió pensando en lo que había ocurrido hoy y se dispuso a dormir-

***********************Cierre del capítulo 2**************************

**Espero les haya gustado x3, la verdad este creo que fue más largo que el anterior y espero que lo disfruten, no sé cuanto tiempo continue con este fic "especial" pero continuaré hasta terminarlo, tal vez de entre medio suba otros OneShot, aunque lo dudo, espero les haya gustado y nos volvemos a ver en otro capítulo o en un nuevo OneShot**

**PD: Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

**PD 2: Mañana sí o sí subiré el capítulo con las respuestas a los reviews que hicieron en todos mis fics, exceptuando el de "Nuestra historia de dos"**

**PD 3: Que tengan una linda mañana, tarde o noche, en resumen el momento en el que lean esto, hasta la próxima... **


End file.
